


Edgar

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: When We Were Young [3]
Category: Achievement Hunter
Genre: AH - Freeform, Edgar Origin, Edgar the Cow - Freeform, Little AH, Nightmares, achievement hunter - Freeform, ryan haywood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three year old Ryan Haywood is tormented by nightmares! Is there anyone that can save him from the horrors that plague him every night? There is one who can help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edgar

**Author's Note:**

> So this work is a little shorter than the others but the idea came to me randomly and I thought it was cute. I hope y'all enjoy this story!

Three year old Ryan Haywood tossed and turned in bed. It was almost 11:30pm and the boy was deep in sleep. He whimpered, sweat starting to form on his forehead.

He was having a nightmare.

He was lost in a dark forest, the cries, snarls and growls of hidden animals echoed all around him.

"Mom?" he called. There was no response. He nervously turned and saw two yellow eyes staring at him from the bushes. He backed away slowly, whimpering.

Suddenly there was a cackling maniacal laugh and a giant rose from the ground. It had glowing white eyes, sharp pointy teeth, and a golden crown floating above his head. He held a sword and smiled wickedly down at the boy.

Ryan screamed and turned and ran as fast as his little legs would carry him. The giant pursued him, still laughing.

"You can run Ryan, but you can't hide! I will find you. The Mad King will always find you!" the giant roared.

Ryan curled into a ball at the base of a tree, tears running down his face and fear gripping his heart. He couldn't move, so frozen by fear was he. He watched as the giant reached towards him. Ryan scream again and shut his eyes tightly.

"Ryan sweetie wake up! It's only a dream honey," his mom said, shaking him awake. Ryan bolted up in his sleep, sweat and tears running down his face. He looked around his room, seeing everything had returned to normal. He looked up at his mom and clung to her, burying his face into her shirt.

"It's okay Ryan, it was just a bad dream. Everything is okay," she soothed, stroking his hair and hugging him tightly. Ryan just cried softly.

 

The dreams continued for several weeks, always the same. Ryan would sometimes wake up screaming, sometimes his mom would wake him up and rock him on her lap till he fell back to sleep. Soon the nightmares weren't just happening when he was asleep. He'd sit huddled in bed, blankets pulled up to his chin as he stared at his closet. The giant's hand sneaking out and pushing it open, his glowing white eyes lighting the room and his scary laugh piercing through the dark.

"The Mad King is here for you Ryan!" it'd say. Ryan would scream and then his mom or dad would rush in, the giant disappearing.

Some evenings Ryan would walk into his parents' room complaining about the monster in his room and sleep between them, feeling safe. Those nights the Mad King wouldn't hunt him. This went on for several weeks, his parents worrying about him constantly.

One night as Ryan's mom tucked him into bed she told him she had a surprise for him. Ryan cocked an eyebrow but his eyes lit up with curiosity. His mom pulled out a stuffed cow almost as big as Ryan's head and held it out to him.

"This is Edgar. He's a very special cow. Legend has it that he watches over children in his care while they sleep, protecting them from monsters," she said, handing him the cow. Ryan's eyes grew wide with wonder as he held Edgar, staring at him. The brown and white cow had a very soft and protective face.

"So whenever you're scared, or have a bad dream, hold tight to Edgar and he will protect you," his mom continued, smiling down at him. Ryan looked up at his mom and smiled back.

"Okay mom. Thank you!" he said.

"Sleep well my precious angel. Watch over him Edgar and keep him safe," she said kissing Ryan's forehead and then patting Edgar on the head. When his mom left the room, turning the nightlight on as she left, Ryan looked at Edgar.

"Hi Edgar, my name is Ryan. I guess we're going to be friends now," he said. He snuggled down into his bed, holding Edgar close.

 

Ryan ran through the forest, the Mad King chasing him once again. The scared boy backed up into the tree, tears running down his cheeks. The Mad King leaned in and reached for Ryan.

"Edgar! Help me!" Ryan screamed and closed his eyes and curled into a ball. The Mad King hesitated, hand hovering over Ryan. His smirk suddenly turning to a frown as the ground started rumbling, and a sound like thunder filled the air. Ryan looked up at the sound, wondering what new monster would appear to chase him.

The thundering grew louder and louder, and then suddenly, out of the bushes, leapt a cow! The cow was dark brown and white, with horns on its head that glistened. The cow snorted, smoke coming from its nostrils and pawed the ground with its hoof.

This was Edgar!

The cow positioned himself between Ryan and the Mad King, snorting and making angry cow noises. The Mad King looked startled and drew back. Edgar advanced on the King, growing taller and taller with each step he took until he was as tall as the giant. Edgar looked back at Ryan with a soft friendly gaze that seemed to say, "I am here it's okay. What would you like me to do?"

Ryan stood and on his wobbly little legs wiped the tears from his eyes. His fear suddenly melting away. He looked at Edgar, then pointed at the Mad King.

"Edgar, kill!" he said.

Edgar turned to the King and bellowed out an angry cow noise, like those Ryan would hear on tv. The King turned and ran but Edgar chased after him, the two receding into the distance. Soon Ryan heard the sounds of the angry cow and a scream of pain from the King and knew Edgar had won.

Ryan walked hesitantly forward and saw the grass rustling in front of him. Edgar's giant head popped out and he seemed to smile at Ryan. The boy smiled and ran forward. Edgar trotted out happily, shrinking in size until he was just taller than the boy.

Ryan threw his arms around Edgar's neck and hugged the cow. Edgar mooed happily and nuzzled the boy.

"That was great Edgar! Thank you for saving me!" Ryan said looking into the friendly brown eyes of the cow. Edgar mooed again and looked very pleased with himself. Ryan climbed up on the back of his new friend and the two walked off into the forest, which now didn't look so scary and dark anymore.

"We're going to be friends forever Edgar!" Ryan said laughing happily. The cow mooed in response as if to say, "Friends forever!"

 

Ryan slept peacefully through the night, and the nights following, curled up in bed hugging Edgar close.


End file.
